Tim Curry
Tim Curry (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' (1975) [Dr. Frank N. Furter]: Shot in the back with a laser by Richard O'Brien while trying to climb up the stage curtain. Peter Hinwood then carries Tim's body up the prop "tower" before being killed himself; their bodies both fall into the pool. (Thanks to Keith) *''Clue (1985)'' [Wadsworth]: Shot to death by Michael McKean (in the hall, with the revolver), in the last of the movie's three alternate endings. *''Legend'' (1985) [Darkness]: Sucked into a vortex and explodes after being stabbed with a unicorn horn by Tom Cruise, then getting his arm cut off as he attempts to hold onto the Earth (it is implied that he survies in the theaterical version. He does in fact die in the Director's cut). (Thanks to Juliet, Steven, and Michael) *''Pass the Ammo'' (1988) [Reverend Ray Porter]: Killed in an explosion when his church is bombed. (Thanks to Keith) *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) [Mr. Jigsaw]: Killed in an explosion after falling into a barrel of gasoline during a shoot-out with Emilio Estevez and Samuel L. Jackson. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) [Cardinal Richelieu]: Drowned when Hugh O'Conor throws him into the water. (Historically inaccurate, because the real Cardinal Richelieu passed away on December 4th 1642 from malaria). (Thanks to Buffy) *''The Shadow'' (1994) [Farley Claymore]: Commit suicide by jumping landing on a glass table after Alec Baldwin uses his powers to manipulate him into jumping through an indoor window into a lobby landing, mistaking it for an exit. *''Congo'' (1995) [Herkermer Homolka]: Killed by the gorillas. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995; animated) [Drake]: Voicing a penguin; he is crushed to death when he accidentally causes the ice tower/stadium he's in to fall apart and collapse onto him. *''A Christmas Carol ''(1997;animated) [Ebenezer Scrooge ]: Dies (off screen) before "The Ghost of Christmas Present"Whoopi Goldberg brings him to the future. He sees his tombstone and his death is prevented as he changes his ways. *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997; animated) [Forte]: Voicing a pipe organ, he falls when the chain to the wall breaks and lands to the floor. *''Doom Runners ''(1997) [Dr. Kao]: Poisoned when Nathan Jones exposes him to toxic fumes. (Thanks to ND) *''McHale's Navy ''(1997) [Major Vladikov]: Killed in an explosion when Tom Arnold sends one of Tim's own torpedos towards Tim's boat. (Thanks to ND) *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999; animated) [Ben Ravencroft]: Killed when the book burns after he and his ancestor (Tress MacNeille) gets sucked into the book. *''Charlie's Angels'' (2000) [Roger Corwin]: Throat slit with a sword-cane by Crispin Glover in Tim's sauna. *''Four Dogs Playing Poker'' (2000) [Felix]: Dies of shock/blood loss (off-screen) after his feet are cut off; his body is shown afterwards hanging in a meat locker. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Sorted'' (2000) [Damian Kemp]: Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Matthew Rhys. (Thanks to ND) *''Blood Moon'' (Wolf Girl) (2001) [Harley Dune]: Slashed to death by Victoria Sanchez. (Thanks to ND) *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Ritual'' (2001) [Matthew Hope]: Stabbed to death. (Thanks to ND) *''Scary Movie 2'' (2001) [Professor Oldman]: Killed (off-screen) by the succubus; the scene ends with him screaming as she reveals her true appearance. TV Deaths *''Oliver Twist'' (1982) [Bill Sikes]: Falls to his death after slipping from the roof of a building. *''Stephen King's It'' (1990 TV) [Robert 'Bob' Gray/Pennywise the Dancing Clown]: Playing a dual role as a human being and a demonic entity, the demon "Pennywise" explodes after his torso is smashed open and he is then ripped to shreds. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Michael) *''Aladdin The Series: Hero With A Thousand Feathers ''(1994; animated) [Amuk Moonrah]: Playing the voice of a demonic entity, he explodes after Iago (Gilbert Gottfried) drops an amulet in his mouth. *''Titanic (1996 TV)'' [Simon Doonan]: Drowned after being bashed in the head with a lifeboat oar and knocked overboard while attempting to take control of a lifeboat with a pistol. *''Lexx: The Dark Zone Stories: Super Nova'' (1997 mini-series) [The Poet]: Dies millenia before the episode begins of unspecified causes. As an inhabitant of the planet Brunnis, Tim sleeps through the planets evacuation because of their sun's instability,after getting so drunk at the evacuation party. Then he sleeps for several days waking to find everyone gone. He appears as a hologram to the crew of the Lexx who arrive shortly before the star explodes. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Gary and Mike: Crisscross'' (2001) [Jared]: Accidentally injects himself with poison during a struggle with Gary (Christopher Moynihan). *''The Colour of Magic (Terry Pratchett's The Colour of Magic)'' (2008 TV) [Trymon]: Turned to stone when his own spell backfires as he slips on a banana peel while trying to kill David Jason; his body is later shattered when some workers accidentally drop him while moving him. *''Criminal Minds: The Longest Night (2010)'' [Billy Flynn]: Shot to death by Shemar Moore when Tim tries to shoot a female hostage. Video Game Deaths *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' (2008) [Premier Anatoly Cherdenko]: Although he canonically survives the game, he dies in two of the non-canonical storylines when the player character's military destroys his base. *''Brutal Legend ''(2009) [Diviculus]: Decapitated with a battle axe guitar by Jack Black. *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009) ''[Arl Rendon Howe]: Killed in a fight with the player characters after Tim attempts to stop them from rescuing Mika Simmons. Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1946 Births Curry, Tim Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes